vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Invisible Woman
Summary Susan Storm, better known to the public as the Invisible Woman, is the girlfriend and later wife of Mr Fantastic as well as the sister of the Human Torch she is the more down-to-earth of the group and often acts a bit like a mother figure, keeping the others from causing too much trouble with their bickering and also trying to get Reed to stop being quite so "nerdy" and enjoy life a little. She is fiercely protective of her friends and views the Fantastic Four as her family, any villain foolish enough to provoke her quickly learns this fact - and Susan is no push over, being one of the most powerful members of the team Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Susan "Sue" Storm Richards, Invisible Woman (formerly Invisible Girl) Origin: Marvel Comics, Fantastic Four #1 Gender: Female Classification: Human Mutate Age: Unknown (likely 30s or 40s) Destructive Capacity: Unknown (Is sometimes referred to as the most powerful member of the Fantastic Four) Range: Unknown Speed: Peak Human, significantly faster when traveling on her forcefield constructs. Durability: Peak Human. A lot higher with her forcefields (stopped a beam that was going to destroy everything in a 5 block radiushttp://i.imgur.com/4gTwNnh.jpg, took a nuke with no trouble) Strength: Peak Human Stamina: Unknown Standard Equipment: Her suit, which is specially made so it can turn invisible along with her. Intelligence: Very good HtH combat skills, experienced with using her powers and fighting many different types of foes, good leadership ability (she often acts as the leader of the FF when Reed isn't available) Powers and Abilities: Can become invisible at will (even to non-visible portions of the electromagnetic spectrum), can make other objects and individuals invisible, forcefield generation and manipulation, can make invisible things visible, extremely fine forcefield control capable of making them either visible or invisible, and in any shape or size she can imagine (limited by her power, for example she can't make a planet-size forcefield, at least I don't think so), forcefield control effectively simulates energy constructs, telekinesis, and flight, can absorb and redirect light, can make an enemy's eyes invisible, blinding them. Weaknesses: She is only peak human in stats without her forcefields, if she loses her concentration her forcefields will dissipate. Sue has morals, so pitted against a foe who is willing to kill, Sue is at a huge disadvantage. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Brain Bubble:' Sort of a misnomer, as this technique refers to creating a forcefield anywhere inside of the opponent's body (usually the head) and expanding it, causing them to explode from the inside '-Suffocating Bubble:' Creates a forcefield around the opponent's face or head, cutting them off from oxygen and causing them to pass out. Usually used as a non-lethal method to subdue an opponent Other: Sue is often considered to be the most powerful member of the Fantastic Four. This profile only covers the current Marvel 616 version of Sue. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Unknown Tier